greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Evelyn Hunt
Evelyn Hunt is the mother of Owen and Megan Hunt. History Early Life Evelyn was in the military and served in the Vietnam War. Afterwards, she settled down in Seattle with her husband and had two children: Owen and Megan. The family lived only five miles from Seattle Grace Hospital. ("With or Without You") Owen's Return Home She is shown hugging Owen after finding out he was back from Iraq. He did not want to tell his mom he was back until Cristina convinced him to see her. ("Here's to Future Days") Owen and Cristina's Wedding She attended her son's wedding to Cristina Yang. ("With You I'm Born Again") Accident After living as a widow for over thirty years, Evelyn met John Finch at a writers group. John was fascinated by her stories about her time in the service, as he had himself been in the navy. The two eventually fell in love, but Evelyn chose not to tell her son about John just yet. One morning, however, Evelyn had been feeling dizzy and as she was taking a shower, she fell through the glass door. She was admitted to GSMH, John by her side, much to her son's surprise. Owen was concerned that John was only conning her, and seeing her son's harsh reaction, Evelyn broke up with John. However, she then began suffering from severe abdominal pain, startling both Owen and John, who refused to leave without knowing that she would be fine. Evelyn's pains turned out to stem from a ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm and she was rushed into surgery. Had she not already been in the hospital, the rupture would've been fatal, but since she was, the surgery was successful and she was awake and stable afterwards. She then reunited with John, whom Owen had asked to stay, having seen that John was genuinely in love with his mother. ("With or Without You") Mt. Baker Fire When a fire broke out on Mt. Baker, John was called to the scene, where he was seriously injured. Evelyn came to the hospital to be with him. She sat by his bedside after surgery and was told he'd make a full recovery. She was shocked to see Nathan Riggs at the hospital, but greeted him warmly. She then told Meredith the history between Owen and Nathan. ("Things We Lost in the Fire") Owen and Amelia's Wedding She attended Owen and Amelia's wedding. At the wedding, she said Amelia looked stunning. ("Family Affair") Megan's Return When Megan was found in Iraq and brought back to the United States, Evelyn came to see her in the hospital. She wasn't sure about Megan having the more radical surgery, but she was supportive of Megan's decision. ("Break Down the House") Confronting Owen Megan got Evelyn and Teddy together in order to talk to them about Owen and Amelia's marriage. They all agreed that it didn't seem like a stable marriage. ("Get Off on the Pain") Helping Amelia When Amelia struggled with what to do with Betty, Owen mentioned that his mother ruled with an iron fist, so Amelia called her to get help. Evelyn assured her that she should drug test her and ground her. She said it sounded like Betty needed a mother, so she should be one. ("Momma Knows Best") Relationships Romantic Late Husband Her husband, Owen and Megan's father, died 32 years prior to her hospitalization. ("With or Without You") John Finch Evelyn met John at a writers group, having began to write stories about her time in military service. John was fascinated about her stories and the two began talking and bonding, eventually starting to meet outside the group as well. According to Evelyn, it took her weeks to realize that he was dating her, and she was astonished that a young man like John was interested in a widow like her. However, she had also fallen for him, and when he kissed her, she felt like they were the same age, all the years between them melting away. ("With or Without You") Familial Owen Hunt is her son. She also has a daughter, Megan, who went missing when a helicopter carrying her disappeared in the battlefield. ("Things We Lost in the Fire") She was believed to be lost or dead in the Iraqi desert for ten years before the Army informed Owen that Megan had been found. ("Ring of Fire") For those ten years, Megan was held prisoner by rebel forces, but treated well. Evelyn has one grandchild, Farouk Shami, an Syrian refugee whom Megan adopted during her time in captivity. Notes and Trivia *She has a cat.With or Without You, 11x17 *It is implied that Evelyn Hunt was a scrub nurse either prior to her military service or during as she responded to Dr. Grey regarding her daughter's surgery, "Well, I admit I've been out of the O.R. for a while..."Break Down the House, 14x01 Gallery Episodic 523Mrs.Hunt.png|Here's to Future Days 701Mrs.Hunt.png|With You I'm Born Again 11x17EvelynHunt.png|With or Without You 12x08EvelynHunt.png|Things We Lost in the Fire 12x24EvelynHunt.png|Family Affair 14x01EvelynHunt.png|Break Down the House 14x02EvelynHunt.png|Get Off on the Pain 15x04EvelynHunt.png|Momma Knows Best Episode Stills 7x01-16.jpg 7x01-24.jpg 7x01-34.jpg 11x17-2.jpg 11x17-6.jpg 12x24-30.jpg 12x24-31.jpg 12x24-32.jpg 12x24-33.jpg Appearances fr:Evelyn Hunt Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (Trauma)